fantendotestfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5
LOTS HAPPENS EPISODE SCRIPT BY: Sorastitch intro plays: featuring the show's [[The Adventures of Ismail/Main Theme|main theme] along with the team members, including Peira Noid, Mason, Lucazs, Savant the Goetian, Tucker, Dennis, Light, David, and Aingeru.] BEGIN EPISODE wakes up. Ismail: - Why are we back in the hotel? Peira: - Aw, gross, I slept next to Mason! Mason: - :3 Aingeru: - The door's locked. Ismail: - The door, locked? Peira: - OH GOD NO!!! My clothes are in the car! Mason: - :3 Tucker: - ... Ismail: - What do we do? Tucker: - We could bust the door down. grabs the couch. Peira: - Somebody give me a hand with this? Ismail: - Sure thing. and Ismail slam the door with the couch, only to be knocked back. Ismail: - It's made of metal. Peira: - rrrghhhhhh Ismail: - ..is that Valdrika? Peira: - Valdrika, what the hell do you want? Valdrika: - Your all going to die. Peira: - You can't put up a fight. Valdrika: - But a bomb can. Listen, the entire hotel's going to blow in a few mintutes. Tucker: - Well, that's bad. Peira: - RRRghhhhhh Ismail: - What can we do? Valdrika: - Die. Peira: - There isn't another option? Valdrika: - No. Peira: - *Grabs Valdrika* Listen, I do not want to die with that man *points to Mason* at my side, so your going to kill us later. Right now, your going to get us out of here. Valdrika: - There isn't anything I can do though. Look outside. looks out the window, to see Lilth on a lawn chair, waiting for the hotel to explode. Valdrika: - If she doesn't get a hotel exploding, I loose my job and she's going to be on our tails, going to kill us whenever possible. Mason: - Are you the good guy or not? Valdrika: - *smirks* I don't know. Peira: - If she wants to see a hotel explode so bad, why doesn't she just go to a Micheal Bay movie then? Valdrika: - *shrugs* See ya, peeps. Aingeru: - What if we faked our deaths? Valdrika: - No good either. Peira: - I'm am not going to die with him. *shudders* Mason: - Don't worry! I'm going to die with you! Valdrika: - *vanishes* Peira: - Wait, I got a idea. Do we have a working phone? Ismail: - No. Peira: - Good. I need the radio. Tucker: - What the hell are you going to do with the radio? Peira: - I can relay the car radio and open a portal to the outside. I need a succbus though. Ismail: - Now wait a second! I thought you were one! Peira: - Ummm... Tucker: - Hmm... how do we get Valdrika back in then? Mason: - We still have her soul necklace! We can offer a trade! Ismail: - But the souls in there! We'll never set them free... Mason: - We'll have to get them later. Our own lives are on the line. Valdrika: - *reappears* Did someone mention soul necklaces? Mason: - Yes. Here's your stupid soul necklaces. Peira: - *grabs Valdrika's hand* Here, put your hand on the radio. Valdrika: - Oh, how charming. Peira: - You wait like everyone else, pal. *sets Valdrika's hand on fire, opening the portal* Valdrika: - I'm done, see ya! enters through the portal into the car. Peira: - Well, Lilth. Lilth: - Give me the soul necklaces, Valdrika. Valdrika: - Here. *tosses soul necklaces* Lilth: - Excellent. Grerth. Tucker, Ismail and Aingeru all get sucked into the soul necklaces. Valdrika: - You forgot one! Mason: - no you didn't. Lilith: - Well it appears I hav... hey! grabs the soul necklaces. Mason: - I'll smash these! Lilith: - You wouldn't. smashes the soul necklaces and proceeds to royally own Lilith. Surge and Lady Fortune: - Thanks for rescuing us, Mason. Mason: - No problem! ends panning out with people talking, but a koopa shell is seen scuttling away. Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures of Ismail Category:Episodes written by Sorastitch